gundamonrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Century
Universal Century (or UC for short) is one of the timelines of the Gundam on ROBLOX metaseries. The Japanese translation is 宇宙世紀 (Uchū Seiki) or literally "Space Century". The Universal Century starts after humans begin to populate space after the population hits 9 billion, after construction of the first space colony side at Side 1 was completed. It has been the primary Gundam timeline. The Universal Century science is practical and makes use of true science including the Lagrangian point in space, the O'Neill cylinder as a living environment, and energy production from Helium-3 (named Minovsky Physics). Gundam on ROBLOX Animated Works In Order of Release *''Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX'' (Show: 2011-Present) *''Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: The Midnight Hunter'' (Novel: 2012) *''Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX'' (Show: 2012-Present) *''Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Char's Counterattack'' (Movie: TBD) Chronologically *''Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX'' (September 18 - December 31, 0079) *''Zeta Gundam on ROBLOX'' (March 2, 0087 - Ongoing) *Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX: Char's Counterattack (February 27 - March 12, 0093) Correspondence In a pre-production memo, Gundam creator Yoshiyuki Tomino wrote that the first series takes place in 2066 AD, which would have the Universal Century calendar starting in 1988 AD. However, a "2079" date stamp in the first Gundam series's episode 26 and a "2087" date stamp in Zeta Gundam's episode 8 indicated a 2001 AD starting date. The date stamps were not included in the subsequent movie versions of these series, and these dates have since been contradicted by works not written by Yoshiyuki Tomino. However, according to Gundam on ROBLOX's creator Nick De Leon, Universal Century 0001 would start as early as the year 2029 AD, this indicates that U.C. 0079 would correspond with the year 2108 AD. His information is based on how it took 24 years for the human population to reach from 6 billion to 7 billion from 1987-2011. This is a chart on how De Leon made his calculations on the start of the Universal Century. Chronology Please note that this chronological history of the Universal Century is based on Nick De Leon's take of the Universal Century. Anno Domini October 4, 1957 - The Soviet Union launches Sputnik 1. The space race begins. 1961 - U.S. President John F. Kennedy (JFK) proposes the project for men to land on the Moon. November 22, 1963 - President JFK was assasinated by a supposed Soviet loyalist. July 20, 1969 - America's Apollo 11 lands on the moon. 1976 - American scientist, Gerald K. O'Neill proposes the O'Neill cylinder. 1987 - Human population hits 6 billion. June 12, 1987 - U.S. President Ronald Reagan addresses his "Tear down this Wall" speech at the Berlin Wall in Berlin. 1999 - The human population hits 6.5 billion. September 11, 2001 - al-Queda terrorists attack the World Trade Center in New York City, killing 2,996 people and and injuring more than 6,000. January 29, 2002 - U.S. President George W. Bush addresses the "axis of evil" consisting the nations of North Korea, Iran, and Iraq to U.S. Congress. The war on terrorism begins. 2011 - Human population hits 7 billion. Osama bin Laden was assasinated by the U.S. Navy Seals. 2023 - Human population hits 8 billion. Construction on Side 1 begins 2028 - Construction on Side 1 is complete. 2029 - Human population hits 9 billion. Universal Century calendar begins. The Earth Federation Government is established. Earth Federation Forces are established Universal Century 0009 U.C. - Zeon Deikun is born. June, 0018 U.C. - One millionth "Spacenoid" baby born on Side 2. 0020 U.C. - The Earth Federation Forces divide into Army, Navy, and Air Forces. 0027 U.C. - Von Braun, a lunar city on the Moon is established. 0044 U.C. - 50% of the human population now lives in space. Ere-ism, the philosophy that the Earth is sacred and that humanity should leave it in peace, begins to spread. 0045 U.C. - Luna II is placed in Earth's orbit to help with construction of space colonies. 0046 U.C. - Zeon Zum Deikun begins to propagate his philosophy of Contolism, a synthesis of Ere-ism (the philosophy that the Earth is sacred and that humanity should leave it in peace) and Side-ism (the belief the Sides should be treated as sovereign nations). 0047 U.C. - Development of the Minovsky-Ionesco fusion reactor begins 0050 U.C. - The human population reaches 11 billion people, 9 billion of whom have emigrated to space. The following year, the Earth Federation halts construction of new space colonies, and the colonization program is effectively ended. 0052 U.C. - Zeon Zum Deikun moves to Side 3 to spread his ideology. Deikun argues that humanity should complete its migration to space, and that the space colonies should be treated as independent nations. 0058 U.C. - Side 3 declares it's independance, and the Republic of Zeon is established. 0059 U.C. - Earth Federation Space Force is established November 17, 0059 U.C. - Casval Deikun was born. 0060 U.C. - Earth Federation Forces begin an arms build-up, organizing the Earth Federation Space Force and converting Luna II into a military base. Bright Noa is born. 0061 U.C. - The EFF Fields the Type 61 Tank. Mirai Yashima was born. September 12, 0062 U.C. - Artesia Deikun was born. November 21, 0062 U.C. - Lalah Sune was born. November 4, 0063 U.C. - Amuro Ray was born. 0064 U.C. - Fraw Bow and Hayato Kobayashi were born. 0065 U.C. - Reasearchers from the Minovsky Physics Society have discovered a unique electromagnetic effect, leading to the discovery of Minovsky particles. 0067 U.C. - Construction for Side 7 announced. October 0068 U.C. - Zeon Deikun dies of unknown causes (possibly assasinated) and was suceeded by his formeer advisor Degwin Sodo Zabi. Sasro Zabi was assassinated by what appears to be done in revenge by Deikun followers. August 15, 0069 U.C. - Degwin Sodo Zabi declares himself sovereign and establishes the Principality of Zeon. Zeon Deikun's childeren, Artesia and Casval are taken to Earth by Jimba and his son Ramba Ral who adopted them as Edward and Sayla Mass. The Zeon Military Force is established. March 0070 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon experiment with Minovsky particles to interfer with radar systems. May 0070 U.C. - The Zeon Military Force (ZMF) completes a mega particle cannon based on Minovsky physics. October 0070 U.C. - The EFF Year 70 Armament Reinforcement Plan produces the Salamis-class cruiser and Magellan-class battleship. 0071 U.C. - The ZMF begins development of new weapons for use within a Minovsky particle field. The Minovsky-Ionescu compact fusion reactor is completed. Gihren Zabi proclaims his “Survival of the Selected” theory. The EFF completes the FF-S3 Saberfish space fighter and adopts 9×19mm Colt M71A1 as its general issue sidearm. 0072 U.C. - In the asteroid belt, the Principality of Zeon begins construction of the asteroid base Axis as a way-station for its Jupiter Fleet. Prominent Zeon scientist Y.T. Minovsky defects to the Federation, creating a scandal in the Zeon Principality. The ZMF begins the development of the YMT-05 Hildolfr transformable mobile tank. The Yashima and Kiest families emigrate to Side 2 (L4). 0073 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon completes the first prototype mobile suit, the MS-01. February 0074 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon completes a prototype version of the MS-05B Zaku I. This prototype mobile suit is equipped with a super-compact fusion reactor based on Minovsky physics. May 0075 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon rolls out a combat-ready version of the MS-05B Zaku I. Later this year, the first mobile suit training battalion is formed. July 0075 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon commissions its first Musai-class space cruiser, the first warship designed to carry mobile suits. April 0076 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon expands its mobile suit production facilities, and begins mass production of the MS-05B Zaku I. April 0077 U.C. - The Reah Revolution. A Nationalist faction seizes control of the local military force in Side 6 (L4), inciting a civil war with Federation loyalists. The ZMF backs the Nationalists, deploying a squad of MS-05B Zaku I and blockading the EFF. The Nationalists win and Side 6 declares independence as the Reah Republic. January 0078 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon begins mass production of a new model of mobile suit, the MS-06F Zaku II. March 0078 U.C. - The Federation Forces makes concepts of the RX Project, a secret mobile suit development program. One Year War January January 3, 0079 U.C. - The One Year War begins. The Principality of Zeon declares war against the Earth Federation and launches surprise attacks on Side 1, 2, and 4. During this first week of the war, the indiscriminate use of nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons claims the lives of 2.8 billion space colonists.The Principality of Zeon forces a space colony out of orbit in an attempt to destroy Jaburo, the Federation Forces headquarters. Though the colony drop misses its target, it hits Sydney, Australia and drastically alters Earth's climate. January 11, 0079 U.C. - The space colonies of Side 6 declare their neutrality. January 15, 0079 U.C. - The Battle of Loum begins at Side 5. The Federation Space Force is wiped out and the Principality of Zeon captures fleet commander General Revil. The Side 5 colony cluster is completely destroyed. January 31, 0079 U.C. - With third to a forth of the human race out and both sides exhausted, representatives of the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation meet in Antarctica to negotiate a peace treaty. Though the war continues, the Antarctic Treaty bans the use of nuclear weapons, prohibits colony drops and other tactics of mass destruction, and guarantees the neutrality of Side 6 and the lunar cities. February February 0079 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon forms an Earth Attack Force, commanded by Garma Zabi. The following month, the Earth Attack Force carries out a series of drop operations and captures most of Europe, Asia, Africa, and North America. March March 1, 0079 U.C. - The Principality's Earth Attack Force stages its first landing operation. The 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division is deployed to Central Asia, and proceeds onward into Europe and the Middle East. March 4, 0079 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon deploys a resource mining unit to Central Asia. March 11, 0079 U.C. - The Principality's Earth Attack Force stages its second landing operation. The 2nd and 3rd Terrestrial Mobile Divisions are deployed to the west and east coasts of North America, respectively. March 13, 0079 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon captures the Federation Forces' California base, which now becomes the stronghold of the Principality's Earth Attack Force. March 18, 0079 U.C. - The Principality's Earth Attack Force stages its third landing operation. The 4th Terrestrial Mobile Division is deployed to Oceania and Australasia. April April 1, 0079 U.C. - The Federation Forces launch "V-Project," a crash program to develop mobile suits and carrier ships, and the "Vinson Plan," to rebuild their space fleet. April 4, 0079 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon lands reserve forces on Earth, and deploys its "foreign legion" to Africa and the Middle East. Using captured resources and facilities, the Principality begins building up its military power. June June 0079 U.C. - In space, the Principality of Zeon completes its defensive line, consisting of the asteroid fortresses Solomon and A Baoa Qu and the lunar base Granada. The Flanagan Institute is established to investigate Newtype phenomena. July July 0079 U.C. - The Federation Forces develop compact beam weapons that can be used by mobile suits. The first RX-78 Gundam is completed, and trial production of the RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type model begins.The mobile assault carrier White Base, first of the Pegasus-class, is commissioned. August August 0079 U.C. - The Federation Forces begin final testing of the RX-78 Gundam, and other prototype mobile suits, at the Side 7 research colony. Development of the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" begins at the Augusta Base in North America. September September 18, 0079 U.C. - A Principality special forces team commanded by Lt. Commander Char Aznable attacks Side 7. The RX-78 Gundam enters combat, destroying two Zakus, and the survivors of the attack are evacuated aboard the White Base. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX, episode 1 October October 0079 U.C. - The Federation Forces begin mass production of their own mobile suits.The Flanagan Institute completes a prototype psycommu (psycho-communicator) system. October 4, 0079 U.C. - Captain Garma Zabi, commander of the Earth Attack Force, falls in battle. Mobile Suit Gundam, episode 3 October 6, 0079 U.C. - Admiral Gihren Zabi, supreme military leader of the Principality of Zeon, speaks at his brother Garma's funeral. His fiery speech is broadcast worldwide. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX , episode 4. En route to Earth, Shiro Amada meets Principality test pilot Aina Sahalin. The 08th MS Team, episode 1 November November 7, 0079 U.C. - In Eastern Europe, the Federation Forces launch Operation Odessa. Mobile Suit Gundam on ROBLOX , episode 6 November 9, 0079 U.C. - Operation Odessa ends in victory for the Federation. From Europe through Asia, the Principality of Zeon's fighting power begins to collapse.The 08th MS Team intercepts the mobile armour Apsalus at its desert testing ground. The 08th MS Team, episode 7 November 20, 0079 U.C. - The Federation Forces begin full-scale deployment of the RGM-79 GM.The Federation Forces carry out an inquiry regarding Shiro Amada's conduct. Mobile Suit Gundam:The 08th MS Team, Miller's Report November 25, 0079 U.C. - The Federation Forces capture Alice Springs, Australia. Gundam Side Story 0079 November 30, 0079 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon launches a drop operation against Jaburo, the headquarters of the Federation Forces. The attack, led by Captain Char Aznable, ends in failure. Mobile Suit Gundam, episode 29 December December 5, 0079 U.C. - The Federation Forces launch mopping-up operations in Africa and North America. December 7, 0079 U.C. - The Federation Forces lay siege to a Principality base on the Tibetan Plateau. The 08th MS Team, episodes 10-11 December 8, 0079 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon begins deployment of the MS-14 Gelgoog. December 9, 0079 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon's Cyclops Team attacks a Federation Forces base in the Arctic circle. Gundam 0080, episode 1 December 13, 0079 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon attacks Side 6's Libot colony. Gundam 0080, episode 1 December 14, 0079 U.C. - The Federation Forces begin their space offensive, launching their rebuilt space fleet from Jaburo. Mobile Suit Gundam, episode 31 December 15, 0079 U.C. - The Cyclops Team infiltrates Side 6's Libot colony in order to locate and destroy the Gundam NT-1. Gundam 0080, episode 2 December 19, 0079 U.C. - The Cyclops Team attacks the secret Federation base where the Gundam NT-1 is stored. Gundam 0080, episode 4U.C. December 20, 0079 U.C. - A Principality commander decides to attack the Libot colony with nuclear weapons. Gundam 0080, episode 5 December 24, 0079 U.C. (Christmas Eve) - The Federation Forces attack the asteroid fortress Solomon. Solomon is captured, and Space Attack Force commander Dozle Zabi falls in battle. Mobile Suit Gundam, episodes 35-36 December 25, 0079 U.C. (Christmas Day) - The last member of the Cyclops Team attempts to destroy the Gundam NT-1, in order to prevent the annihilation of the Libot colony. Gundam 0080, episode 6]] December 26, 0079 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon attacks the Federation Forces' Torrington base in Australia. Gundam Side Story 0079 December 30, 0079 U.C. - The Principality of Zeon activates its Solar Ray weapon. A third of the Federation fleet is wiped out, along with the Principality's own Sovereign Degwin. Mobile Suit Gundam, episode 41 December 31, 0079 U.C. (New Years Eve) - The Federation Forces attack the space fortress A Baoa Qu. Anticipating the Principality's defeat, Captain Aiguille Delaz and his followers withdraw from the battlefield. Mobile Suit Gundam, episodes 42-43 Post OYW January 1, 0080 U.C. - The One Year War ends. The Earth Federation and the re-established Republic of Zeon sign a peace accord at the lunar city of Granada. Category:Universal Century Category:Timelines